An Empty Life and Meaningful Death
by Cynder56
Summary: After a board meeting done wrong, Tony and Pepper find themselves trapped by an old enemy out for revenge. They have been missing for days and their team is nowhere to be found to help them but that's not the worst part of it; the words of the Mandarin have returned as a cruel nightmare..."Do you want to live an empty life, of die a meaningful death?"


**Hey readers! This is one of my first stories and was originally meant to be a one-shot, but do to many recommendations by readers, I am turning it into a multi-chapter story. Therefore, the first chapter may seem choppy, confusing, and poorly written to some so I shall apologize in advance for any grievances you may have. If you have any recommendations for more future chapters, please comment or message me because I am in dire need for inspiration. Also, this first part is written in Pepper's POV. AU. WARNING: IMPLIED DEATH(s). **

I woke up shivering on a cold cement floor with no recollection of how I had gotten there. Then again, I didn't really want to know, but judging by the splitting pain that consciousness rewarded, I didn't wanna know anyway. I opened my eyes only to find that they were near useless, as my vision was clouded over. _I was probably drugged_ I decided. My hands reached up and I began to slowly rub my eyes until eventually I could see well enough to assess the situation.

The room I am in is fairly large and painted a light shade of grey. The door is a dull metallic color. My eyes find themselves staring blankly down at my arms, which seem to be littered with purple splotches. _Bruises_ I think. I stand and take a step toward it only to hear the rattling of chains around my ankles. _Well sh*t _I think to myself. I sit down again and begin to pull at my restraints to no avail when I hear a hushed voice.

"Pep," it calls weakly.

At first, I thought it was all in my head and was some crazy side-effect of all the drugs that were probably still in my system, but I turned to face the opposite wall again and noticed for the first time a figure laying back facing me. Horror clawed it's way into my throat and for a moment I was lost for words. Things were most definitely taking a turn for the worst (if they hadn't already) because things had just gotten personal.

For the second time, I glanced down at my arms. My tired eyes had fooled me and there were no visible injuries anywhere to be seen on my skin; however, small patches of blood were caked on my arms and on my hands and clothing as well. I knew where it must have come from.

"Oh my god, Tony," I gasped. I tried to go toward him but alas could not reach with the length of chain that I had, which I assume was intentional for both of us.

I fell to my knees and looked out toward my fiance. He was not wearing a suit jacket or tie as he usually would with the rest of his attire but his once crisp, white shirt was torn and crimson gashes littered his back. That is when I remembered…

We had been at a board meeting and were discussing a new line of clean automobiles with Mr. Fujikawa, one of our investors, when there was a series of gunfire and a green gas…

I came back to reality when Tony coughed. It sounded painful and made me sick to think about what must have happened while I was unconscious. He turned to face me as I began to allow silent tears to roll down my face and pool on the ground.

"Virginia Potts," I hear Tony's voice shake a little in his effort to speak. I had never really heard him say my real name before and this caught my attention. "You are the most strong-willed, no nonsense person I have ever met. Don't you DARE tear up on me right now because all it does is show weakness." His feeble voice echoes slightly in this enclosed space. For the first time, I notice the bruising and dried blood on his face. "No matter what they say, no matter what you feel, you can't give them anything should either of us be asked for information do you understand?" I nod slowly and dry my cheeks before I respond.

"But who? And why-" I start but am unable to finish, as a clamor rises from outside the door. I hear the jingle of keys and the slide of a latch before the door creaks and swings open to reveal four figures who take haste at entering the cell. Three are all dressed in uniform with weapons in hand and they stare down at us with little expression. The fourth is a figure I know all too well.

Aldrich Killian, alive and well, stands before me in all his glory, his dark eyes glare into mine.

"Nice to see you, Pepper," he purrs. I do not respond and instead look away in defyance. "Look at me," he roars but I do nothing. "I said… Look at _me_." He lifts me up by the throat and forces me against the wall, holding me there will one arm. I struggle against him but he can easily overpower me and he knows this.

"Go to hell," I growl with all the air I dare to use. In the background, I hear Tony chuckle a little at my response. Killian was not amused.

Aldrich says nothing and only nods to one of the men who seemed to understand the preposition well enough. The guard kicks Tony in the stomach and then pulls out a cattle prod and repeatedly holds in in different areas of his raw back and shoulders.

Tony moans in agony but refuses to give his captors the satisfaction of a scream. They eventually stop the prodding of the sticks and then Tony cowers away toward the wall. That is when Killian's attention is turned to me.

His stare glares at me again and I do my best to show no weakness as Tony said to me before by looking right back into the dark eyes. We stare intently for what seemed like an eternity before he speaks in a hushed tone.

"You should know Pepper," he starts. "The first time there was conflicts between us at Christmas, I thought that maybe there was still hope... for us."

As he speaks, Tony clumsily tries to stand and supports himself with the wall.

"Now I realize," Killian continues. "That the love I have shown for you means nothing in your eyes." His glare becomes menacing. "And you should know that, as before, your life is not worth much in _my _eyes and I will not hesitate to take it from both of you." Then he plants a kiss on my cheek.

At sight of this, new energy appears in Tony and he lunges at Killian only to fall after he reaches the length of the chains, as we cannot come close to touching. The guards pull out the prods again but in this savage state and blinded by hatred, Tony appears to feel nothing and looks me right in the eyes before turning to Killian.

"Like you said," he grits his teeth as he speaks. " She means nothing to you anymore. Let. Her. Go. "

Killian makes a 'tsk' noise and grabs my cheeks, making me pucker.

"And tell me," he coos. "Why would I do that?" Tony seems to recognize his failed conjecture and falls back into the wall in a slump. Killian releases me and pulls a small 9mm from his belt. I fall to the ground with a thud and look to Aldrich and the guards who are all starring Tony down.

"Mr. Stark," Killian begins twirling the pistol on his fingers. "I am through with the games and I have had my fill of fun over the past few days." _Few days?_ I think. _We have been missing that long?!_

"Where are your Avengers Stark?" He sneers. "I am going to offer you the choice," he begins again. "Do you want to live an empty life, or die a meaningful death?"

There is silence and the words hang in the air unanswered. Tony looks away from Killian and to me uncertainly. We lock eyes for a moment and he mouths to me "I love you." Still avoiding the question that has been asked of him.

I notice Killian glance at Tony for a moment and then back at me with impatience and anger lingering in his expression. He stiffens and then speaks again.

"Time is up," he snarls and he shoots. The shot can be heard echoing in all corners of the room.

"No!" Tony screams. He yells in a way I have never heard before and that is when I looked down to see a red stain forming on my chest.

Again, I hear Tony cry out but this time I do not understand what is said because of the tone and the dizziness that is overpowering me.

"Hail Hydra," I hear Killian's voice again before another shot is fired. I see Tony fall. He has been put out of his misery but in the worst possible way, only after he has lost everything. Killian was right, he had both lived empty in his last moments while at the same time was dying a worthy death for the hero he was and will be evermore.

Killian smiles at his good work and looks down at me one last time as my eyes glaze over and I give into the darkness.


End file.
